1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible shackle lock, more particularly to a flexible shackle lock with a shackle unit which is detachable from a lock casing to permit replacement of the shackle unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flexible shackle lock generally includes an elongated flexible shackle member which extends through an article to be locked. The flexible shackle lock is commonly used for locking an article with a complicated configuration or for locking together a series of articles. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional shackle lock 10 of this type. The shackle lock 10 includes a lock body 11 provided with a combination lock unit 13 therein and having two opposite ends formed respectively with first and second shackle holes 111, 112. A flexible elongated shackle member 17 has opposite ends connected respectively with first and second shackle connecting members 171, 172 which are rigid. The first shackle connecting member 171 is fixed to the lock body 11 at the first shackle hole 111. The second shackle connecting member 172 is extendible into the second shackle hole 112, and is formed with an annular groove 173 for engaging a latch member 16 of the combination lock unit 13 when the combination lock unit 13 is in a locking state. When the lock unit 13 is operated to an unlocking state, the latch member 16 is disengaged from the annular groove 173 to permit removal of the second shackle connecting member 172 from the lock body 11. Since the first shackle connecting member 171 is secured to the lock body 11, and since the length of the shackle member 17 is fixed, the shackle lock 10 is useful within a limited range. It is desirable for the user that the shackle member 17 be replaceable with one having a different length. Moreover, since each shackle lock has a shackle member of a fixed length, a lock manufacturer usually has to produce various types of shackle locks with flexible shackle members of different lengths to suit different applications. This complicates the manufacture of the shackle lock and increases the manufacturing costs.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a flexible shackle lock with a shackle unit which is detachable from a lock casing to permit replacement of the shackle unit.
Accordingly, the shackle lock of the present invention includes a lock casing, a lock core and a shackle unit. The lock casing has a lock core chamber, a lock core opening for access to the lock core chamber and aligned with the lock core chamber in a first direction, a first shackle chamber, a first shackle hole for access to the first shackle chamber and aligned with the first shackle chamber in a second direction parallel to the first direction, a second shackle chamber, a second shackle hole for access to the second shackle chamber and aligned with the second shackle chamber in a third direction transverse to the second direction, a first channel extending in a fourth direction transverse to the first and second directions for communicating the lock core chamber and the first shackle chamber, and a second channel extending in the second direction for communicating the first shackle chamber and the second shackle chamber. The lock core is received in the lock core chamber, and has a latch member. The lock core is operable for moving the latch member between a locking position in which the latch member extends through the first channel and projects into the first shackle chamber, and an unlocking position, in which the latch member is moved out of the first shackle chamber. The shackle unit includes first and second shackle connecting members and a flexible elongated shackle portion with two opposite ends connected respectively to the first and second shackle connecting members. The first shackle connecting member is extendible into the first shackle chamber via the first shackle hole, and is formed with a locking groove for engaging the latch member when the latch member is moved to the locking position. The second shackle connecting member is provided with a spring-loaded retaining member, and is extendible into the second shackle chamber via the second shackle hole to enable the retaining member to extend into the second channel for engaging the lock casing so as to retain the second shackle connecting member on the lock casing. The locking groove in the first shackle connecting member is disengaged from the latch member when the latch member is moved to the unlocking position, thereby permitting removal of the first shackle connecting member from the first shackle hole. The retaining member on the second shackle connecting member is accessible by means of a tool which is inserted into the first shackle hole when the first shackle connecting member is removed from the first shackle hole, and is adapted to be actuated by the tool for disengaging from the lock casing in order to permit removal of the second shackle connecting member from the lock casing via the second shackle hole.